What's Your Story? (SWB)
"What's Your Story?" is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Survivors We Become. It is 35th episode overall. Synopsis Nathan, Lisandra and Kenny have escaped The Trading Post. Now what? Plot The sun is going down. The Trading Post is overrun by the dead. Kenny, Lisandra and Nathan realize they’re trapped as they step back against the gate. Nathan looks up. “Climb the gate!” He shouts. The three of them begin attempting to climb up. Kenny manages to climb up quickly, hopping over as Nathan makes it halfway. Lisandra struggles to get her leg up to boost herself up, looking back to see the biters are getting closer. “Nathan!” Kenny shouts, earning his attention before pointing to Lisandra. Nathan sees her struggling. “Son of a bitch.” He mutters before jumping back down and punching a walker backwards. He stoops down and cups his hands together, allowing Lisandra to boost herself up and climb. She looks down as the biters approach Nathan. “Watch out!” Turning to see the biters, Nathan stumbles back as a biter lunges to him. He catches it by its throat, pushing it into a few others, knocking them down. He reaches down and snatches the pistol beside David’s body before firing at the biters. Lisandra climbs to the top of the gate and jumps down, her and Kenny both watching as more biters approach. “Nathan, climb!” Kenny shouts. Lisandra takes her knife from her holster and grabs a walker by its neck, pulling it to the gate and stabbing it in the head. Nathan climbs over the fence and climbs down before jumping off next to Kenny. The three of them look around for other survivors but are unsure if anyone else got out. “C-Come on… No one else made it. Boys, we have to leave.” Lisandra says to them, pulling Kenny’s arm lightly. The three of them begin to walk away from the stadium, trying to ignore the desperate screams inside. Later on in the night, the three of them are sitting inside a small house, Nathan peeking through the curtains as biters pass in the darkness. Kenny is placing firewood in the fireplace. Nathan looks to him. “Kenny… Are you okay?” Kenny turns back to look at him, confused. “Yeah, why?” “Well, you’ve been quiet since we left the post.” Nathan walks away from the curtain, kneeling beside Kenny. The younger teen sighs, not looking at Nathan anymore, but instead focusing in lighting the fire. “Well… You stayed because of me. You could have just left with Spencer and Lilly, but you didn’t. I just… I feel like I put you in danger for no reason.” “You didn’t know it would happen. It’s not your fault I stayed, Kenny.” Nathan assures him. “If I hadn’t stayed with you, who knows what would’ve happened.” “I wish we left with the others. I’m just… God, I’m a coward.” “Are you not going to try to do better?” Nathan asks. “You at least should try to survive. You’ve made it this far. Why stop now?” Kenny frowns, knowing he’s right. Lisandra enters the room with two bottles in her hands and a big grin on her lips. “Anyone need a drink?” She asks with a chuckle before taking a swig from one of the bottles. Some time passes and Lisandra and Nathan are sitting shoulder to shoulder against the wall. Kenny is passed out on the couch, a blanket covering him. “What did you do before all this?” Nathan asks. “Why do you ask?” Lisandra eyes him before she takes a sip of her drink. Nathan shrugs. “We’re going to be together for a while. Might as well get to know each other.” Lisandra takes another swig of her drink. “I was a mechanic. I was working in my dad’s shop since I was sixteen. In fact, I’ve been running the place for the last five years since he passed.” She replies, looking at him. “What about you?” “I worked in a factory.” Nathan replied with a shrug. “What happened to the rest of your family?” Lisandra looks down. She doesn’t look like she wants to answer, but sighs and replies. “Erm, my mother was killed day one… My younger brother died back when we were teenagers… And I don’t know where my older brother is.” Nathan frowns, looking to her to apologize when he sees her ring. “Wait, what about your husband?” He asks. Lisandra looks to her ring before covering it with her other hand. “It’s my turn to ask a question.” She looks at him. “Did you lose anyone? Parents? Siblings? Close friends?” Nathan sighs, looking down. “My parents turned early on and I found them… I had to put them down. I’m an only child. But as for friends, well… They’re gone. I don’t know where they are, or if they’re even alive. Lilly’s… She’s all I’ve got left.” Lisandra shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I hope you find them again.” “Okay, my turn. I see you have a ring, which means you were married. Did you have kids, too? Where are they?” Nathan says. There’s tension on her face. She doesn’t want to talk about it. Nathan recognizes this. “I’m sorry. I’ll ask someth-” “My husband and I met in college. We got married seven or eight years after we both graduated. I loved him so much and I know he loved me, too, but… Eventually he said the love wasn’t the same anymore. We thought having a kid would change that. It didn’t. After a couple years, my husband left and took our daughter with him. I wanted her to stay with me, but I knew her father could give her more. So I told him to take her and we ended it. Last time I saw them was about four months before the world ended.” Nathan is left staring at her with pity. “How old is your daughter?” Lisandra smiles softly. “She was 12. In fact, her birthday was last month. I’d give anything to see her or even her father again.” Neither of them speak. They both take sips of the liquor. Moments pass before Lisandra looks to Kenny. “What about him? Do you know his story?” Nathan looks as well. “Kenny… Well, he transferred to the town we lived in, Crestview, last year from Britain. His dad got some promotion and was able to move him over here. He told me his mom died a few years ago and his dad traveled a lot for work. Not much else I know.” “Where’s his dad now?” Lisandra questions. “Don’t know.” Nathan replies. Lisandra places her bottle down and stands. “I’m going to rest up. Wake me in ten, I’ll keep a lookout.” Nathan nods to her. In the morning, the three continue walking on. “We should find a car.” Kenny groans, tired of walking. Lisandra looks around the empty road. “Even if we find one, we don’t know if it will work.” Kenny starts looking around for a car. Lisandra and Nathan are walking ahead of him. Lisandra turns her head to Kenny. “What’s your story, Kenny?” Kenny looks to her. “My story?” “Yeah. Family, how your life was Pre-Apoc. I’m curious.” Lisandra replies. “Oh… Well, I grew up in England. My dad worked a lot and got a promotion here in The States. He took it and moved us here. He worked a lot, so I didn’t get to see him much. he’d usually be travelling, too, so I was usually alone.” Kenny says. “When was the last time you saw him?” Lisandra asks. “Three weeks before everything. He had just brought my Uncle Thomas over from England.” Kenny replies. “He left after to go on another business trip. My uncle went out on a hunting trip with his friends.” “You know he was working all this time for you, right?” Lisandra asks. “I know, but I still wish I had him around. My mother died, so he’s all I had. Yet he was never here.” Nathan looks back. “You should be glad that your dad worked to support you. My dad was a deadbeat asshole.” He says. Kenny looks guilty and apologizes. As they continue to walk, Kenny sees a car. “Hey, check it out!” He says, jogging past the others. As he approaches, he sees two biters eating something behind the vehicle and freezes up. Nathan runs up behind him and pulls out his knife, handing it to Kenny. “Come on, Kenny. Be brave. You’ve shot biters in front of me, you can stab them, too.” Kenny’s shaky hands reach up for the knife, taking it. He steps towards the two biters before stopping again. Nathan and Lisandra watch him, waiting for him to step up. “Kenny, do it!” Nathan whispers. One of the biters sees Kenny and stands, making the other turn its attention to the boy. Kenny takes a breath and stabs the biter in the chest, proceeding to shove it back into the other. Nathan shakes his head. “No, Kenny, the head! You know this.” The biter stumbles forward and grabs Kenny by the shoulders. Kenny is pressed against the car, panicking as the biter snarls at him. He desperately pushes it away. Lisandra is about to run to help, but Nathan grabs her arm. “He can do it. Give him a minute.” “Nathan, stop this!” Lisandra demands, but he ignores, watching as the second biter stumbles behind the first biter, reaching for Kenny as well. Kenny lifts his leg up and pushes it between him the biter, pushing them back before finally kicking them off him, the second biter tumbling to the ground. He gasps for air before looking up at the first biter. Kenny sneers, gripping the knife before running at the biter, grabbing it by the throat and stabbing it in the temple, twisting the knife before ripping it out. He shoves it down before seeing the second one rising again. Before it can stand, Kenny kicks the biter in the chest and places a foot on top of it to hold it down, then stabbing it in the forehead. He pulls the knife out, dropping it to the ground and taking deep breaths. “You… fucking… asshole…” Kenny murmurs. Nathan crosses his arms over his chest with a cocky smirk. “I did this so you could fight for yourself for once. No need to thank me.” The younger boy’s anger is clear to see and makes even Lisandra inch back. “Thank you? Thank you?!” He shouts, storming towards Nathan. “''Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch!” Kenny’s hands push against Nathan’s chest, shoving the young man backwards. Nathan almost loses his footing, stumbling back into Lisandra and elbowing the woman, accidentally knocking her down. However, as he does, the arrow meant for her pierces his temple. As Lisandra falls onto her back, she looks up to say something only to meet the gaze of Kenny, who is staring in horror at their comrade. The arrow was lodged in his head. As he chokes on a final gasp of air before falling lifelessly to the ground next to Lisandra, she immediately scrambles to her feet, pointing her gun to the woods. “Who the fuck is out there?!” She yells viciously. The two survivors watch as five people emerge from the shadows of the trees and brush. The man with the crossbow smirks at them. “Lower your gun, ''chica, you might hurt yourself.” The light haired woman has her rifle pointed, looking down to the corpse with a disappointed sigh. “He could have been useful.” Kara says before turning her head to the man. “I told you not to take aim, Dewey. This is why you shouldn’t be allowed on this damned team!” “Shut up, Kara.” Dewey lowers the crossbow. “'He' got in the way of her.” Lisandra can barely hide a small gasp as she hears that, moving in front of Kenny. “We don’t want trouble. We’re just trying to survive.” “Aren’t we all.” Kara says as she steps forward. “What are your names?” “Lisandra Martinez. This is Kenny Jameson.” Lisandra responds. “Please, just… let us bury our friend and we’ll leave.” “No.” Another man says. “You’re leaving him for the dead,” He steps closer, pointing his rifle to them. “and coming with us.” Lisandra and Kenny both look to one another, both have clear panic on their faces. “Just drop your gun.” Kara says. “And Dewey, give Dunakey your crossbow.” Before he can argue, she glares at him. “That’s an order. If you break it, I’ll have him shoot you.” The man looks back at the man, who is ready to shoot him. Dewey growls before lowering his crossbow, handing it unwillingly to the other man, who snatches the weapon. Kara looks back at Lisandra, who is still on the defense. “I promise you. We aren’t going to hurt anyone else. Dewey is a loose canon.” She slowly approaches the other woman, hands up to show there’s nothing to hide. Kenny pokes her shoulder, whispering, “Just do it. We have nothing to lose.” Lisandra hesitates as Kara steps closer to her before shaking her head and sighs, allowing the woman to take the pistol. She tucks it into the back of her pants, smiling to her. The woman beckons them to follow her, turning around. Lisandra and Kenny both look down at the corpse one final time. Kenny hears the snarling of a nearby walker approaching, looking up to see it crossing the road towards them. Lisandra’s fingers wrap around his wrist, lightly pulling him to follow. He watches as the biter falls to its knees above Nathan before pushing its hands into his stomach. Kenny turns around, looking forward as they walk along. Lisandra looks to him. “So, Kenny,” She begins. “Tell me more of your story.” Co-Stars *Aaron Munoz as Dunakey Deaths *Nathan DeVries Your Rating How would you rate "What's Your Story?" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Dewey Ackerson. *First appearance of Kara. *First appearance of Dunakey. *Last appearance of Nathan DeVries. **Nathan is the eleventh main character to die. *Fionn Whitehead (Nathan) and Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Kenny) were upgraded to Starring in this episode. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)